


Sherlock Holmes und Ein Treffen in der Nacht

by Samstown4077



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem Abendessen mit etwas zu viel Wein kommt es zu einer schüchternen Annäherung zwischen Holmes und Watson. Watsons Gefühle werden dadurch in Aufruhr versetzt, doch am nächsten Tag scheint alles für Holmes vergessen – dies kann Watson nicht akzeptieren. Monatelanges Schweigen bringt ihn dazu die Baker Street zu verlassen um in die Nacht hinaus zueilen um seine Bedürfnisse zu stillen. Es kommt zu einer folgenschweren Begegnung zwischen den Freunden. Slash, Drama, Konflikt, Freundschaft, Erstes Mal, M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte eigentlich etwas ganz anderes schreiben, und dann kam dieses fast 14.000 Worte Monster heraus. Hier geht es um Liebe, Konflikte, verletzte Gefühle und zwischen den Laken wird auch gewühlt. Viel Spaß. Über Reviews, Meinungen und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Im September 1887 hatte Sherlock Holmes ziemlich erfolgreich den Fall „Der Tod des Generals“ zu einem positiven Ende gebracht. Was als simples Problem in die Räume der Baker Street getragen worden war, hatte sich als perfides, tödliches Komplott herausgestellt. Keiner von uns hatte dies erwartet.

Als Belohnung für unseren Aufwand und unsere schlaflosen Nächte hatten Holmes und ich uns erst einmal drei Tage Ruhe gegönnt um den verlorenen Schlaf aufzuholen. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit den Fall akribisch aufzuschreiben und auch um an ein paar älteren Geschichten zu feilen.  
Am Abend des dritten Tages, wir saßen gerade Pfeife rauchend und gemütlich in der Zeitung schmökernd am Kamin, warf Holmes überraschend die Zeitung in seiner unnachahmlichen Art und Weise zu Boden und rief; „Watson, ich habe Hunger!“

„Sie haben was?“, blickte ich erschrocken über den Rand meiner Zeitung. Diesen Satz hörte man nicht all zu oft von Sherlock Holmes, daher vermutete ich zu aller erst, dass ich mich verhört hatte.

Mit einem schmunzeln wiederholte er seine Aussage.

„Soll ich Mrs. Hudson sagen, dass Sie das Abendessen vorziehen soll?“

„Nein, nein,“ wedelte er mit der Hand in der Luft, sprang auf und blickte mit gespitzten Lippen ins Feuer.

Der Hang zur Dramatik meines Freundes war mir manchmal etwas anstrengend und ich wusste seine Launen waren äußerst sprunghaft, daher vermutete ich, dass er überhaupt keinen Hunger empfand und wollte bereits wieder hinter meiner Zeitung verschwinden, als er den Schürhaken nahm und meine Zeitung nach unten drückte.

Fragend blickte ich erst die Spitze des Metallstabes an, danach Ihn.

„Romanos?“ fragte er schelmisch. Holmes wusste, dass er mich damit sofort am Haken hatte. Romanos war ein äußerst exquisites Restaurant in der Innenstadt, nicht ganz billig, aber das Essen war einfach umwerfend. Es war eigentlich unmöglich spontan einen Tisch zu bekommen, aber der Besitzer kannte Holmes – er hatte vor ein paar Jahren einen Erpressungsversuch ohne Aufregung in der Öffentlichkeit zu einem guten Ende gebracht – und hatte deshalb immer einen Tisch für Ihn frei.

Ich sprang auf, packte die Zeitung weg und klopfte meinem Freund kurz auf den Arm. „Ich ziehe mich sofort um.“

Innerhalb von 30 Minuten hatten wir uns Beide umgezogen und hergerichtet. In besten Hemd, Smoking und Zylinder standen wir auf dem Bordstein von 221b und orderten einen Handsom.

Es war ein warmer Abend und Holmes hatte ausgezeichnete Laune. Während der zwanzig-minütigen Fahrt plauderten wir über dies und das und der Gesprächsfluss zwischen uns Beiden wollte den ganzen Abend nicht abreißen. Im Restaurant bestellte Holmes zartes Lamm und ich den schmackhaftesten Hirsch den ich je verzehren durfte. Dazu lies Holmes einen unverschämt teuren Rotwein reichen, der aber so fruchtig und schmackhaft war, dass wir die Flasche gleich am Tisch behielten.

Sherlock Holmes war ein Mann mit vielen Gesichtern, an diesem Abend war er der perfekte Gastgeber für mich. Immer wieder schenkte er mir ein, fragte mich ob ich noch etwas bräuchte, und unterhielt mich mit Anekdoten aus seiner Studienzeit und erregte mein Schriftstellerisches Herz mit alten Fällen vor meiner Zeit. Gleichwohl brachte er mich zum erzählen über meine Praxis und meine Patienten, er fragte mich zu meinen Erfahrungen in Indien und Afghanistan und so führten wir auch die ein oder andere anregende politische Diskussion. Ich muss gestehen, ich genoss den Abend, ich genoss den Austausch mit meinem Gefährten in dieser edlen und entspannten Atmosphäre, genoss, wie er meinen Worten mit funkelnden Augen lauschte und, dass wir beide die Zeit darüber vergaßen. Es war bereits fast Mitternacht, wir hatten ein vier Gänge Menü verspeist und fast eineinhalb Flaschen Wein getrunken als Holmes zahlte, trotz meines Protestes. Fanach verließen wir beide mit etwas zu viel Alkohol im Blut das Restaurant. 

In der Kutsche selbst kicherten wir immer wieder über uns, den Abend oder einfach weil wir etwas betrunken waren.

„Ein hervorragender Abend, Holmes!“ applaudierte ich ihm leise. „Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert.“

„Das Vergnügen liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, mein lieber Watson,“ klopfte mir Holmes lächelnd auf den Oberschenkel. „Fahrer halten Sie doch bitte an!“

Verdutzt sah ich ihn an, wir waren noch nicht in der Baker Street.

„Ich dachte wir könnten das letzte Stück laufen, die Luft ist frisch und es wird uns sicherlich ganz gut tun um den Alkohol ein wenig aus unseren Adern zu bekommen. Was meinen Sie?“ erklärte er, schon halb am Aussteigen.

„Oh sehr gerne. Ein exzellenter Abschluss eines exzellenten Abends,“ folgte ich ihm.

Holmes zahlte die Kutsche und schickte den Fahrer weg. Die Luft war in der Tat sehr frisch und der kurze Fußweg bis nach Hause würde meinen Kopf wirklich etwas klarer machen und außerdem würde ich dann sicherlich wunderbar schlafen. Dazu war es eine klare Nacht und der Mond erhellte mit den Gaslaternen die Straße welche so gut wie leer war. In der ganzen Zeit kreuzten nur zwei Kutschen unseren Weg und ein paar streunende Hund, ansonsten befand sich unser Viertel im Tiefschlaf. Kein Wunder, war es schon nach Mitternacht.

Schweigend gingen wir unseren Weg und genossen die Luft und den Nachklang des Abends, als Holmes sich plötzlich bei mir einhackte. Nichts ungewöhnliches, das hatte er schon öfter getan, trotzdem traf es mich überraschent, was vielleicht am Wein lag. Bald erreichten wir die Tür unserer Wohnräume. Bevor wir eintraten drehte sich Holmes um und blickte die Straße hinunter.

„Äußerst friedlich. Finden sie nicht, Watson?“

Ich lächelte stumm über die melancholische Ader meines Freundes, die eindeutig der Wein in ihm herauf gefördert hatte. Still stand er da und lies seine Blicke über das ein oder andere schwach erleuchtete Fenster streifen, lächelte hier und da einmal – wohl weil er die Nacht, die Stimmung mit Erinnerungen verband. Obwohl ich mittlerweile sehr müde war blieb ich still und drängte nicht. Solche Momente waren äußerst rar und ich konnte mich in der Tat nicht erinnern, wann ich Sherlock Holmes das letzte Mal so erlebt hatte.

Während er stumm die Nacht bewunderte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ihn bewunderte. Meine Augen glitten über sein Halbprofil, seine markante Nase und die scharf gezogenen Wangenknochen. Im Gegenlicht einer Laterne konnte ich sogar seine einzelnen Wimpern erkennen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern wie lange wir das standen, wie lange ich ihn ansah und wie mein Herz langsam begann etwas schneller zu schlagen als ich sagte; „Wunderschön.“

Holmes drehte sich zu mir und fing meinen Blick auf und mir wurde schnell klar, dass ich meine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Ich spürte wie ich errötete, hielt aber seinem Blick stand. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Ich konnte aber nicht erkennen ob er mich durchschaut hatte. Nicht ohne den Blick von mir zu wenden, kam er die Treppenstufe hinauf, ging an mir vorbei und öffnete mir die Tür.

Nickend lief ich an ihm vorbei legte kurz meinen Zylinder ab und ging dann direkt die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, während ich das tat löste ich meinen Binder und öffnete mir den Kragen um mehr Luft zu bekommen. Oben angekommen blieb ich stehen, Holmes hatte es mir gleich getan und stand direkt hinter mir.

„Nun Holmes, ich muss mich nochmals bedanken für diesen wirklich netten Abend,“ senkte ich kurz meinen Kopf.

„Hat es Ihnen wirklich gefallen?“ kam die überraschende Frage. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass er meine Worte mit einer wegwischenden Geste abweisen würde, stattdessen klang in seiner Stimme wahre Sorge.

„Holmes! Natürlich. Es war... ein wunderbarer Abend! Romanos, oh und Sie wissen ich liebe Romanos. Und Sie, Sie waren ein ...,“ ich lächelte scheu, „wunderbarer Gastgeber. Ich gebe zu, ich war ein wenig überrascht.“

„Wieso überrascht?“

„Nun, nicht das Sie je ein schlechter Gastgeber gewesen wären, aber heute haben Sie sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Ich habe mich nie in Ihrer Gegenwart besser gefühlt.“

Mein Lob zauberte ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Ich wusste, ich sollte jetzt gehen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte nicht. Noch nicht. Auch Holmes machte keine Anstalten in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden und mich wegzuschicken. Stattdessen verweilten seine grauen Augen auf meinem Gesicht und die Intensität des Blickwechsels der entstand, jagte mir warme Wellen durch meinen Körper. Was geschah hier gerade? Was ging in Holmes Kopf vor? Sollte ich besser gehen?

Diese und viele Fragen mehr schossen mir durch den Kopf als ich plötzlich spürte wie Holmes näher trat und seine Hand sich langsam hob. Ich schluckte unsicher was er vorhatte. Sanft legte sich seine warme Hand auf meine Wange und die Fingerspitzen kraulten schwach die Spitze meines Ohrläppchens. Die Wärme seiner Hand brannte sich förmlich in meine Haut und noch lange würde ich die Form seiner Hand dort wahrnehmen können. Das wusste ich nur noch nicht.

Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Wie gelähmt stand ich da und blickte seinen näher kommenden Augen entgegen, wie in Trance landete meine Hand an seiner Hüfte. Der Druck seiner Hand verstärkte sich ein wenig und ich schloss die Augen, nicht sicher was geschehen würde. Da spürte ich seine Wange an der meinen, seinen ruhigen Atem der an meinem Nacken entlang strömte, der Duft seines fast verdunsteten Rasierwassers von heute morgen in der Mischung mit dem Geruch nach Tabak und seinem körpereigenem Geruch und seine Lippen an meinem Hals. Die Wärme und die ungewohnte Berührung lies mich still nach Luft schnappen. Obwohl alles sehr schnell ging fühlte es sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit für mich an. Meine Hand rutschte von seiner Hüfte auf seinen unteren Rücken. Mein Kopf senkte sich ebenfalls hinunter zu seinem Nacken und im selben Augenblick spürte ich, wie nicht nur seine Lippen meinen Hals liebkosten, sondern wie seine Zähne sich ganz zart in mein Fleisch vergruben und seine Zunge über meine salzige Haut leckte. Da konnte ich nicht mehr, ich warf meine eigene Scham über Board und küsste ihn ebenfalls. Meine Lippen saugten das Stück Haut das ich erhaschen konnte und meine Zunge fand den Mut über seine helle Haut zu streifen. Das Gefühl des Moments war berauschend.

Wenige Sekunden hatte das alles gedauert, als ich spürte wie Holmes sich wieder von mir löste, seine Lippen an mein Ohr brachte und flüsterte; „Schlafen Sie gut, Watson.“

Dann war er in sein Zimmer verschwunden und ich war zurückgeblieben. Ich benötigte ein paar Sekunden bis ich realisierte hatte was geschehen war. Ängstlich, jemand könnte im Flur stehen blickte ich mich um und eilte dann die Treppe in mein Zimmer nach oben. Dort angekommen, verschloss ich die Tür und fand mich schwer atmend und mit wild pochendem Herzen gegen das Holz gelehnt. Mit blankem Geist starrte ich in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers, welches nur durch ein schwaches Licht von außen seine Konturen preisgab. Fahrig blickte ich hin und her und suchte nach meiner Kerze und Streichhölzern. Als das warme Licht der Flamme mein Zimmer erhellte, begann ich mich zu beruhigen.

Ich riss das Fenster auf und entledigte mich so schnell ich konnte meiner Oberbekleidung bis ich nur noch in Unterwäsche dastand. Wie in Watte gepackt lies ich mich aufs Bett sinken.

Erst jetzt erlaubte ich meinem Kopf die Bilder von gerade eben, das Geschehen noch einmal abzuspielen. Ins Nichts starrend sah ich Holmes helle, fordernde Blicke vor meinem geistigen Auge. Fühlte die Konturen seiner Hand an meiner Wange, sofort hob ich meine eigene und legte sie an die Stelle an der Holmes noch vor wenigen Minuten seine Spur gelegt hatte. Die Finger meiner anderen Hand tasteten nach meinem Nacken, an die Stelle meiner Haut, an der mich Holmes zärtlich liebkost hatte.

War es wirklich geschehen oder hatte ich es mir im Rausch des Weines eingebildet? Nein, dass hatte ich nicht. Die Stelle die seine Zunge umspielt hatte glühte als hätte mir jemand ein Stück Kohle an den Hals gehalten. Wieder blitzte das Bild auf, das Gefühl, als er mich geküsste hatte. Ich lächelte. Und war gleichzeitig enttäuscht, denn jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich, als ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, damit gerechnet hatte, dass er mich küssen würde. Ich war mir sicher gewesen diese Absicht in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben.

Während all dieser Überlegungen tat ich keinen einzigen Atemzug und als mir schon fast schwindlig wurde holte ich tief und lautstark Luft. Meine Müdigkeit war verflogen.

Ich streifte mir den Rest meiner Kleidung ab und schlüpfte in mein Nachthemd um mich zur Ruhe zu legen. Eingewickelt in meine Bettdecke starrte ich noch lange an die Decke und überprüfte meine Gefühle zu dem was heute geschehen war. Ich spürte Reue. Ich spürte eine verpasste Chance und verdammte mich still, dass ich nicht mutig genug gewesen war – ich hätte Holmes verdammt noch mal küssen sollen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Tag erwachte ich spät, was nicht verwunderlich war, nach dem alkoholreichen und langen Abend. Es war gegen halb elf als ich die Augen öffnete und mich mit etwas schwerem Kopf umblickte. Ich fühlte mich wie in Watte gepackt und brauchte etwas um mich zu orientieren. Ich hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen, was daran lag, dass ich im Restaurant kaum Wasser getrunken hatte. Als Arzt sollte ich das wirklich besser wissen. Ächzend krabbelte ich aus dem Bett und trank erst einmal zwei Gläser Wasser aus der Karaffe neben meinem Bett, dann erfrischte ich mich mit kaltem Wasser im Gesicht und begann meine übliche Morgentoilette. Während meiner Rasur kamen mir die Bilder des Abends wieder in den Kopf. Ich hielt inne und berührte die eine Stelle an meinem Hals. Es war kein Traum gewesen, es war passiert. Ich lächelte kurz, schloss die Augen und rief mir die Berührung von Holmes in Erinnerung. Ich konnte sogar seinen Tabakgeruch wahrnehmen. Im Spiegel blickte ich mich selbst an und der Gedanke den ich am Abend hatte, war noch immer da. Das ich Holmes hätte küssen sollen.

Ich beendete meine Rasur zog mich fertig an und ging nach unten. Etwas nervös, weil ich nicht wusste was mich erwarten würde, ob Holmes schon wach war oder nicht. Was ich sagen sollte, wie mich verhalten?

Mein Jackett straffend trat ich ein. Holmes saß am Kamin und blätterte amüsiert durch die Zeitung.

„Watson! Schön. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?“ senkte er lächelnd die Zeitung und ich war erleichtert ihn so zusehen.

„Mein Kopf ist noch etwas schwer, Holmes, aber ansonsten habe ich gut geschlafen,“ nickte ich und setzte mich an den Frühstückstisch an dem Mrs. Hudson wohl ein spätes Morgenmahl aufgefahren hatte. „Und Sie?“

„Wie ein Baby. Der Wein hat seine Wirkung gezeigt,“ hob Holmes lachend die Zeitung an. „Es wird Zeit für einen neuen Fall, finden Sie nicht, Watson?“

Stumm trank ich von meinem Kaffee. Aus bestimmten Gründen hatte ich mir einen anderen Gesprächsverlauf ausgemalt. „Finden Sie?“

„Wir sind lang genug dem Müßiggang nachgehangen, Watson. Ein neuer Fall ist genau das was wir brauchen,“ blätterte er in der Zeitung umher. „Allerdings scheint die Times kein guter Anhalt zu sein. Nur Trivialitäten. Unsinn. Tz!“ warf er das Papier zur Seite.

Ich blickte ihn kauend an, als seine Augen meine trafen glaubte ich ein kurzes Flackern zu erkennen, was aber sofort wieder verschwand, als er sich umdrehte um eine Zigarette zu suchen. Eine Geste der Enttäuschung rann über mein Gesicht – ungesehen.

Nun, es schien, als würde Holmes nicht von sich aus auf den gestrigen Abend zu sprechen kommen. „Holmes.“

„Mh?“ blickte er kurz über der Flamme seines Streichholzes auf.

„Ich... also, wegen gestern Abend-,“ mein Satz wurde durch ein Klopfen an unserer Tür unterbrochen. Es war Mrs. Hudson.

„Guten Morgen, Doktor Watson,“ nickte sie mir kurz zu. „Mister Holmes, Inspektor Lestrade ist hier und wünscht Sie zu sprechen.“

‚Na, wunderbar,’ dachte ich. Lestrade und sein Timing passten mir überhaupt nicht. Am liebsten hätte ich insistiert aber Holmes hatte bereits freudig gebeten den Polizisten hereinzulassen.

„Lestrade!“ rief er laut aus. „Sie kommen mir wie gerufen. Ich will hoffen Sie bringen uns einen Fall.“

„Oh, Mister Holmes, das tue ich,“ trat der Inspektor herein, reichte mir die Hand und setzte sich dann auf das angebotene Sofa.

Etwas missmutig landete meine Tasse auf dem Untersetzer und ich erntete von Beiden fragende Blicke. Ein stummes Lächeln verbunden mit einer Handbewegung erklärte meine „Tollpatschigkeit“.

Lestrade verließ unsere Räumlichkeiten nicht so schnell wieder, stattdessen legte er einen äußerst komplizierten Fall aus Intrigen und Mord vor. Hätte ich den Abend zuvor nicht damit verbracht Sherlock Holmes beinahe zu küssen, wäre ich davon überzeugt gewesen, dass dies genau der richtige Fall für meinen Gefährten war, der seinen Geist eine gute Weile beschäftigen würde. Es passte mir aber überhaupt nicht, es gab in meinen Augen wichtigeres zu klären, aber natürlich musste ich mich zurückhalten und schwieg.

Holmes ermittelte eine Woche lang in der Angelegenheit und ich folgte ihm stumm an alle möglichen Ecken von London um der Lösung des Rätsels auf die Spur zu kommen.  
In dieser Zeit durchliefen meine Gedanken und Gefühl eine wahre Achterbahn. Es gab Tage da war ich fahrig und unruhig, an anderen war ich einfach nur gelähmt und unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In der Nacht lag ich in meinem Bett und starrte die Decke an, auf der Suche nach Antworten. Der Frage nach jagend was ich tun könnte. Holmes schien das alles verborgen zu bleiben, für ihn zählte nur der Fall. Rückblickend glaube ich, pflanzte sich in dieser Zeit ein Samen der Frustration in mir ein, der ab da stetig wuchs.

Als der Fall zu Ende ging, keimte neue Hoffnung in mir auf und als wir uns eines Nachmittags von Lestrade verabschiedet hatten und die Tür der Baker Street ins Schloss gefallen war, startete ich einen neuen Versuch.

„Holmes, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen.“

„Hm?“

Ich druckste ein wenig herum, „wir müssen über den Abend vor zwei Wochen sprechen.“

Holmes Blick weitete sich und er nahm eine gerade Haltung an. „Sie meinen, den Abend nach Romanos.“

„Ja,“ darauf schwieg er und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Meinen Sie nicht, dass da noch etwas in der Luft schwebt?“

„Nun,“ begann er langsam, „ja. Das ist wahr.“

„Ich hätte gerne Ihre Meinung dazu gehört.“

„Ich nehme an, Sie spielen auf die Situation vor meiner Tür an,“ ein Lächeln huschte kurz über seine Lippen.

„Die Situation... war nicht alltäglich. Ihr Gedanken dazu?“

Holmes bewegte seinen Kopf etwas hin und her als würde er seine Gedanken von rechts nach links schieben. „Es war ein intensiver Abend. Ein intensiver Moment. So etwas geschieht nicht oft. Ich denke wir sollten einfach weitersehen.“

„Sie meinen, sehen was geschieht?“ hackte ich nach.

„Ja,“ rieb er sich mit zwei Fingern das Kinn und trommelte mit der anderen auf der Lehne seines Sessels.

Wahrscheinlich wollte er das Ganze nicht überstürzen, schloss ich aus seinen Worten und nickte. Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln was mich beruhigte.

„Da fällt mir ein, dass ich noch ein paar Dinge erledigen muss,“ sprang er plötzlich auf. „Warten Sie nicht auf mich Watson, es kann spät werden.“

Er lief an mir vorüber klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter, warf seinen Mantel über und verließ das Haus.

Da saß ich nun, unsicher was gerade geschehen war. Unsicher ob wir uns nun auf etwas geeinigt hatten, auf einen Weg auf einen Standpunkt oder ob ich mich hatte überrumpeln lassen. Ich entschied mich dafür, dass alles gut werden und ich einfach den neuen Tagen entgegen sehen würde.

Die nächsten Tage gingen ohne große Ereignisse entgegen. Holmes kümmerte sich um ein paar Trivialitäten wie er es immer gerne nannte und vergrub sich unter Zeitungen, Experimenten oder einfach nur im Bett. Wir unterhielten uns normal und ich blühte wieder etwas auf in der Hoffnung das fortzuführen was wir vor Wochen angefangen hatten.

Aber nichts geschah. Holmes verhielt sich nicht anders als vor dem Vorfall, aber ich war dazu nicht mehr in der Lage. Holmes scheuer Annäherungsversuch hatte in meinem Kopf und in meinem Herzen alle Möbel verrückt und ich war nicht in der Lage Alltag herzustellen.

Vier Wochen nachdem die ganze Farce begonnen hatte, war ich mittlerweile soweit mir ein Hirngespinst einzugestehen, ich hatte angefangen mir die Erinnerungen an den Abend zu versagen und mir vor dem Spiegel den Eid abgenommen mich endlich normal aufzuführen und die Sache zu vergessen. An diesem Tag hatte ich noch am Abend Holmes zu Scotland Yard begleitet und auf dem Rückweg hatten wir Probleme eine Kutsche zu finden, daher entschlossen wir uns einfach ein Stück zu gehen.

Nachdenklich blickte ich durch die Straßen als sich Holmes plötzlich bei mir einhackte. Die Berührung kam unverhofft. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass zwei Männer sich eingehackt in den Arm des Anderen durch die Straßen bewegten und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Holmes sich bei mir einhackte. Es war nur das erste Mal seit... nun, seit damals. Er drückte sanft mein Handgelenk und ich spürte mein Herz wie es begann wie wild zu pochen. Einen Moment hatte ich Angst, dass es mich verraten würde, so laut glaubte ich es in meinem Brustkorb schlagen zu hören.

An diesem Abend trug ich keine Handschuhe und Holmes warf einen skeptischen Blick auf meine hellen Hände. „Meine Güte, Watson, sie frieren sicherlich. Kommen Sie,“ ohne das ich darauf etwas sagen konnte, nahm er meine Hand und steckte Sie mit der seinen in seine Manteltasche. Dort umfasste er meine Finger und massierte sie leicht um den Blutkreislauf wieder in Wallung zu bringen.

Ich wusste nicht so recht was ich davon halten sollte, ob ich protestieren sollte, ob ich die Berührung als Anreiz ansehen sollte oder nicht. Ich blieb stumm und genoss seine Nähe und seine zarten Berührungen. Die Wahrheit war, dass es zwar frisch war, aber meine Hände waren nie wirklich empfindlich gewesen, zumindest was die Kälte anging. Ich hatte nicht die Größe seine Berührung abzuweisen, so gingen wir die Straße hinunter, und nach ein paar Minuten war ich fast versucht, Holmes meine andere Hand hinzuhalten um ihm zu sagen, dass diese auch kalt war. Aber den Mut fand ich nicht.

In der Baker Street angekommen, löste er sich von mir, schloss die Tür für uns Beide auf und schenkte mir ein langes Lächeln und damit war der Abend zu ende. Jeder für sich verschwand in sein Zimmer.

Eine weitere Nacht in der ich grübelnd an die Zimmerdecke starrte und die Seiten meines Tagebuchs mit Worten füllte. Was sollte ich mir darauf einbilden? Ahnte Holmes nicht, dass mich diese Art der Berührung aufwühlte, Erinnerungen weckte und mich um den Schlaf brachte? Der Zustand in meiner Seele war nicht tragbar aber er hatte sich festgesetzt und würde mich ab nun kaum mehr verlassen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Es war fast acht Uhr abends, draußen herrschte nur noch Dämmerlicht. Ich saß in meinem Sessel, rauchte eine Zigarette und blickte Holmes an, der in der Zeitung las.

Die letzten Monate hatten ihre Spuren bei mir hinterlassen. Der schlechte Schlaf hatte mir Augenringe verpasst und die ständige Unruhe die mich beherrschte, hatte meinen Tabakkonsum ungesund erhöht. Die ständige Anwesenheit von Holmes und die damit verbundene ständige Erinnerung an einen Abend der noch immer greifbar und klar in meinem Kopf wohnte, hatten mich aufgezehrt. Wie oft hatte ich versucht Holmes bewusst zu machen um was es für mich ging, was er an diesem Abend angerichtet hatte mit mir, meiner Seele, meinem Herzen. Außer leeren Versprechungen kam nie etwas zurück. Ich war am Ende.

Ich brannte innerlich, entzündet durch einen Funken an einem Abend der Monate zurück lag. Ich brannte in all meinem Zorn, meinem Hass und meiner Liebe für diesen Mann. Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte er nur dasitzen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen? Waren alle Worte und Briefe die ich an Ihn gerichtet hatte so wertlos für ihn und damit vergebens? War Sherlock Holmes tatsächlich ein Mann ohne Herz, ohne Mitgefühl, ohne Empathie und Freundschaftsunfähig? Mein letzter Brief den ich Ihn an einem Abend hingelegt hatte – weil ich die Kraft für ein persönliches Gespräch einfach nicht mehr fand – lautete;

„Ich glaube Sie haben Angst vor mir, Holmes. Weil Sie genau wissen, das ich Ihr Innerstes kenne. Weil ich weiß, was wirklich in Ihnen vorgeht, weil ich Ihnen anvertraut habe, dass ich an manchen Tagen in manchen Momenten Dinge in ihren Blicken sehen kann die eindeutig sind und von Ihnen geleugnet werden. Ja, Sie haben Angst. Sie können mich aber gerne davon überzeugen, dass ich falsch liege. – JW“

Das war jetzt drei Monate her und ich hatte keine Antwort erhalten. Kein Signal, keine Geste. Nichts, nur Schweigen und wir waren zu zwei Schatten geworden, die nur noch im selben Haus wohnten aber schon lange nicht mehr miteinander verkehrten. Mein Frühstück nahm ich noch vor acht ein – Holmes schlief dann meistens oder war gar nicht zuhause – dann brach ich zu meiner Praxis auf wo ich bis zum Abend blieb bevor ich nach Hause zurückkehrte. Dort las ich etwas, rauchte und widmete Holmes nur selten einen Blick, genau wie er mir. Doch während ich ihn mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen wie Groll, Wut und Hoffnung ansah, waren seine Augen kalt und leer. Meine Hoffnung, dass wenn ich ihn einfach ignorieren würde, dass er dann von sich aus auf mich zukommen und ein Gespräch suchen würde, wurde im Laufe der Tage und Wochen immer geringer. Die Freundschaft die wir all die Jahre gepflegt hatten, hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit abgetragen, wie ein Berg Sand und war nun kaum noch vorhanden. 

Obwohl ich der Meinung war, dass ich damit zurecht kam, dass ich damit abgeschlossen hatte, ertappte ich mich doch immer und immer wieder in einsamen Monologen in denen ich imaginäre Streitgespräche mit Holmes führte um ihm meine Verzweiflung und mein doch noch vorhandene Zuneigung mitzuteilen. Ich verlor den Verstand. Langsam aber sicher und liebeskrank.

An diesem einen Abend war das Maß überschritten, ich konnte den Anblick des Mannes nicht mehr ertragen, den ich so sehr begehrte und der in mir – mit einem nicht geleisteten Kuss – alles, aber auch wirklich alles umgestürzt hatte. Ich hasste ihn so sehr und doch liebte ich ihn. Mein Verlangen war ins unermessliche gestiegen, meine Träume in denen ich eindeutige Dinge mit Holmes vollzog, hatten meinen Körper und meinen Geist in etwas verwandelt was ich noch nie erlebt hatte. Ein paar Mal nach solch einem erotischen Traum hatte ich Hand an mich selbst gelegt, hatte meine Lust befriedigt, aber die Erlösung hielt nur kurz und ich spürte, dass ich am liebsten über Ihn hergefallen wäre. Ein Kuss, es war ein Kuss und ich wollte ihn so sehr. Diesen einen Kuss.

Ich legte das Buch gereizt weg und stand auf, Holmes regte sich nicht.  
„Ich gehe aus, Holmes,“ er blickte mich nicht ohne Überraschung an, es war nicht meine Natur so spät noch mal weg zu gehen. Als ich spürte, dass er dazu keine Meinung äußern würde, fügte ich hinzu; „es kann sein das es spät wird, es kann aber auch sein, dass ich nicht zurückkehren werde.“

Seine Augen weiteten sich und für eine Sekunde glaubte ich aus den halb geöffneten Lippen würde ein Laut kommen, doch er blieb weiterhin stumm. Da platzte mir innerlich der Kragen und vor meinem inneren Auge war ich bereits dabei all meine Anschuldigungen und angestauten Gefühle über ihn auszukippen. All die vielen Monologe die ich vor dem Spiegel geführt hatte, waren kurz davor aus mir heraus zu brechen. Ich wollte ihn beschimpfen, ihn Ohrfeigen, aber was hätte es genutzt? Trotz alle dem sprach ich weiter; „ich werde morgen meine Sachen holen lassen.“

Da legte er die Zeitung beiseite. „Wieso?“

„Ich verlasse die Baker Street,“ damit drehte ich mich um und ging zur Tür, im festen Glauben, Holmes würde mich nun endlich aufhalten. Die Dramatik und Endgültigkeit der Situation erkennen, aber nichts geschah. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen, als ich meinen Mantel überstreifte und meinen Hut und Schal griff. Kein Wort nur stille Blicke. Ich griff nach dem Türknauf, und war dabei zu gehen als ich nochmals inne hielt und mich ihm zuwendete. „Ich bedaure sehr, dass Sie ihre Angst nie überwunden haben. Leben Sie wohl.“  
Damit ging ich, hinaus in die Dunkelheit und die Kälte.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass es in diesem Kapitel zu einer Slash-18 Bettszene kommt, die etwas rauer und dominanter geschrieben ist. Es wird nichts gegen den Willen einer Figur getan. Es wird keine explizite Gewalt beschrieben oder ausgeführt, ist aber etwas harsch. Allerdings kommt eine Ohrfeige vor, die an sich mit der Bettszene nichts zu tun hat. Ich möchte einfach warnen, damit niemand falsch getriggert wird. Das Kapitel steigert sich langsam, es kann meiner Meinung nach auch noch währenddessen unterbrochen werden, falls jemand glaubt, er kommt damit nicht klar und kann dann zu Kapitel 5 übergehen.

Als ich da so stand wurde mir bewusst was ich gerade getan hatte. Ich war aus der Baker Street ausgezogen ohne einen Plan was ich nun machen sollte, wo ich nun schlafen oder wohnen würde. Das ich genug Geld einstecken hatte, beruhigte mich etwas. Die Nacht konnte ich in meiner Praxis verbringen oder im Hotel und dann überlegen wo ich eine neue Bleibe finden könnte.

Jetzt allerdings war mir nicht nach schlafen, mir war nach etwas ganz anderem. Mein Herz schlug wild und meine Wut, meine Verzweiflung und meine angestaute Leidenschaft wollten endlich erlöst werden.

Ich ging ein paar Meter bis ich auf mehrere Droschken traf und bestieg eine. Von dieser lies ich mich durch die halbe Stadt fahren zu einer Adresse die ich zwar noch nie persönlich besucht hatte, aber die ich durch den ein oder anderen ehemaligen Klienten und auch von ein oder zwei meiner Patienten her kannte. Ein Ort an dem man sich begab wenn man etwas ganz bestimmtes suchte. Frauen und Männer die sich feilboten. Es war allerdings kein gewöhnlicher Straßenstrich. Wer hier herkam hatte etwas Geld zu Verfügung und kaufte nicht nur einen Körper sondern auch ein Zimmer für die Nacht, Schweigen und einen Gastgeber der für höchste Diskretion und gute Dienste bekannt war.

Ich war nicht unerfahren in diesen Dingen, weder mit Frauen noch mit Männern, aber ein solches Establishment hatte ich noch nie besucht. Das war neu für mich und aufregend.

Nachdem ich den Fahrer bezahlt hatte, lief ich unsicher ein paar Mal hin und her, bis ich mich dazu durchrang die Tür auf der anderen Straßenseite aufzusuchen. Auf mein Klopfen hin öffnete mir ein Mann und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Irgendwie erwartete ich, dass er ein Codewort – das ich nicht gekannt hätte – von mir fordern würde oder sonst etwas, aber er sagte nur ein Wort. „Geld?“

Ich griff in die Manteltasche und hielt ihm mehrere Scheine hin, das genügte ihm und er ließ mich herein. Nachdem er die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, entspannte er sich und lächelte mich an.

„Verzeihen Sie. Bei neuer Kundschaft überprüfen wir immer die Finanzkraft. Man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein.“

Ich nickte stumm, unsicher was jetzt passieren würde. Aber der Mann war gekonnt im Umgang mit neuen Kunden und führte mich in eine Art Empfangsbereich der sehr sauber wirkte. Angenehm eingerichtet und roch es nach Tabak und süßlichem Parfum. Mehrere Sessel standen in den Nischen die durch Stoff und Wandschirme abgetrennt waren. Das Licht war sehr gedämpft und ich benötigte eine kurze Weile bis ich in den Ecken den einen oder anderen Körper erkannte. Männer und Frauen im Gespräch mit anderen Männern oder Frauen.

„Wie ich annehme, sind sie noch nicht ganz vertraut mit unserem Business.“

„Nein.“

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es wird für alles gesorgt werden. Sie müssen sich um nichts kümmern. Sie müssen sich nur entscheiden was sie möchten.“

„Welche Möglichkeiten habe ich denn?“ fragte ich unsicher und war dabei mir zu überlegen lieber wieder zugehen, aber als ich in mich hineinhorchte spürte ich die unerfüllte Leidenschaft in mir brodeln. 

„Suchen Sie die Gesellschaft einer Frau oder eines Mannes?“ an meinem Zögern erkannte er sofort auf was ich aus war. Er lächelte lüstern. „Keine Angst. Diskretion ist unser höchster Anspruch. Welches Alter sollte er denn haben?“

Die Fragerei machte mich nervös. Der Mann spürte das und legte mir kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß schon jemanden für Sie. Alexander. Er ist etwas jünger als Sie, aber er hat Erfahrung und ist immer ein guter Einstieg, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine.“

„Alexander,“ wiederholte ich nur.

„Wollen Sie Ihn erst kennen lernen? Etwas mit Ihm trinken? Oder...?“

„Nein, ich möchte einfach nur...“

„Kein Problem,“ ich bringe Sie auf ein Zimmer, dort können Sie sich erst etwas entspannen und frisch machen. Alexander wird dann in wenigen Minuten bei Ihnen sein.  
Gerade als er mich die Treppe hinauf führen wollte, klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Der Mann winkte eine junge Frau zu sich und wies sie an mich in mein Zimmer zu bringen. Dann entschuldigte er sich bei mir, dass er sich um die neue Kundschaft kümmern müsste. Ich nickte nur und folgte der Frau.

Das Zimmer lag im ersten Stock, das Haus war ein ehemaliges kleines Hotel und ich vermutete, dass hinter jeder Tür ein Raum des Vergnügens lag. Der Raum der für mich und Alexander bestimmt war, war überraschend groß. Ein großes Doppelbett prangte in der Mitte des Raumes, bezogen in gedeckten Farben. Bademantel, Handtücher, diverse Öle und anderes Spielzeug lagen daneben. Ich spürte ein Kribbeln in der Lendengegend als ich das alles betrachtete. Mehrere Gaslampen erhellten die Räumlichkeit gerade so, dass es nicht all zu dunkel war. Ich empfand es als äußerst angenehm und aufregend.

Im Raum neben an war ein Badezimmer. Luxus pur. Ich legte meinen Hut und Mantel ab und setzte mich nervös auf die Bettkante. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen und um mein immer wilder schlagendes Herz zur Ruhe zu bringen, ging ich ins Badezimmer. Dort löste ich meinen Kragen, legte Jacke, Weste und Krawatte ab und kühlte mein Gesicht mit Wasser. Dann kehrte ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer und setzte mich wieder aufs Bett.

Die wenigen Minuten von denen der Mann gesprochen hatte waren längst vergangen und ich frage mich ob man mich vergessen hatte. Gerade als ich wieder aufstand um zur Tür zu gehen und mich bei jemanden nach Alexander zu erkunden klopfte es an der Tür.

Ich zuckte zusammen und mein Herz setzte zwei oder drei Schläge aus. Unwillkürlich fing ich an zu zittern. Nicht aus Angst sondern aus Aufregung, Neugier und Lust heraus. Die Unsicherheit was mich hinter der Tür erwartete war fast zu nervenaufreibend. Ich ballte meine Fäuste und atmete tief ein, als es ein zweites Mal klopfte.

„Herein!“ rief ich und hatte Mühe meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich stand vor dem Bett, mitten im Raum und blickte angestrengt zur Tür um mir ein Bild von diesem hoch gepriesenen Alexander zu machen.

Der Bereich der Tür lag etwas im Dunklen und im ersten Moment konnte ich nur eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt eintreten sehen, welche die Tür hinter sich schloss und verriegelte. Ich kniff meine Augen etwas zusammen um mehr von seinem Gesicht erkennen zu können, aber es war mir nicht möglich.

„Kommen Sie bitte näher, ich kann Sie nicht sehen, Alexander,“ orderte ich mit einer Handbewegung.

Die Gestalt zögerte kurz, trat aber dann vor in den schwachen Schein der Lampen. Als ich das Gesicht erkennen konnte stockte mir der Atem. „Alexander wird nicht kommen, Watson.“

Holmes.

Ich taumelte einen Schritt zurück. „Was zum...,“ fragend blickte ich hin und her und versuchte die Teile des Puzzles zusammenzulegen.  
War mir Holmes etwa gefolgt? Offensichtlich musste es so sein. Aber warum? Wozu und was war seine Motivation? Warum hier, an solch einem Ort? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was erlaubte er sich? Hatte er mich verfolgt wie einen seiner Kriminellen? Fragen über Fragen brachen über mich herein und ich spürte Wut in mir aufsteigen.

Holmes legte seinen Hut und seinen Mantel auf eine Stuhl in der Nähe und ich konnte sehen, dass er nicht so selbstsicher war wie er es sonst immer war. Stumm blickte er mich an und genau das machte mich noch zorniger. Nicht ich war zu ihm gekommen, sondern er zu mir. Er war in der Pflicht den Mund aufzumachen. Warum also schwieg er jetzt?

‚Sprich, Mann!’ rief ich im Geiste und warf Ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten und ich hatte das Gefühl meine Halsschlagader war hervorgetreten.

Holmes Atem ging etwas schneller, dass sah ich an dem Brustkorb der sich zügig hob und senkte, Worte jedoch blieben ungesagt.  
Welches Spiel trieb dieser Mann? Hierher zu kommen, mich vorzuführen und mich zum Narren zu halten, war das vielleicht seine Motivation? Mich weiterhin mit Schweigen zu strafen, selbst jetzt noch? Wie hasste ich ihn! Wie hasste ich seine Taten die mir unentwegt Schmerzen zufügten.

‚Sehen Sie nicht den Schmerz den sie mir zufügen, Holmes?’ schrie ich stumm und war den Tränen nahe. Aber ich riss mich zusammen. Diesen Erfolg, mich vernichtet zu sehen, wollte ich ihm nicht gönnen.

Es war mir damit egal warum er hier war, ich würde ihm beweisen, dass es ein Fehler von Ihm war, den er jetzt zu bezahlen hatte. Ich holte tief Luft und stellte mich aufrecht hin und trat dann kraftvoll und zügig auf ihn zu.  
In seinen Augen war Unsicherheit, ein wenig wich er mit seinem Oberkörper zurück, aber er wich mir nicht aus. Es schien als wäre er bereit für alles, was jetzt kommen mochte.

Mein Unterkiefer zitterte vor Wut und dann passierte es. Ich hob die Hand und schlug ihn so fest ich vermochte mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht auf die Wange. Die Wucht brachte seinem Kopf und Oberkörper in eine halbe Drehung und er benötigte ein paar Sekunden ehe er den Schmerz und den Schlag verarbeitet hatte. Geräuschlos ohne jegliche Schmerzensbekundung presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Dass es ihm wehtat konnte ich an dem Zittern seines Kopfes und den geballten Fäusten erkennen. Selbst mir tat der Handrücken weh und die Kraft mit der ich Ihn geschlagen hatte, hatte das Fleisch an der rechten Seite seiner Unterlippe platzen lassen. Blut lief ihm über das Kinn, dass er ohne den Blick von mir zu wenden wegwischte.

Ich selbst war kurz erschrocken über meine raue Art. Außer im Kampf hatte ich noch nie jemanden geschlagen. Aber das Gefühl der Reue hielt nur kurz, er hatte es verdient und der momentane körperliche Schmerz den ich Ihm mit diesem Schlag zugefügt hatte konnte in keiner Weise den Schmerz aufwiegen den er mir seelisch zugefügt hatte.

Wir starrten uns an, ohne dass auch nur einer von uns Beiden etwas sagte oder einen Schritt tat. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass Holmes vielleicht zurückschlagen würde, aber dass – so konnte ich erkennen – war nicht der Grund seines Kommens.

Ich war noch immer wütend, aber der Schlag den ich ihm versetzt hatte, genügte um mich in dieser Hinsicht etwas zu beruhigen. Schließlich war ich nicht darauf aus, ihn grün und blau zu schlagen. Ich brach den Blickkontakt, meine Augen wanderten ratlos durch das Zimmer. Sollte ich nun besser gehen? Ein für alle mal die Sache als geklärt ansehen? Mit einem Schlag alles erledigt und alle Gefühle und Bedürfnisse befriedigt?

Aber so einfach war es nun mal nicht. Meine Bedürfnisse waren weder befriedigt noch waren die Schmerzen in meiner Seele ausreichend gelindert. Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu Holmes, der scheinbar nie seinen Blick von mir gewendet haben muss.

‚Was wollen Sie von mir, Holmes?’ fragten meine Augen mit einem fast unmerklichen Kopfschütteln. Als Antwort erhielt ich nur ein Blinzeln.

Ich ächzte auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und machte eine genervte Kopfbewegung. Ratlosigkeit fiel über mich. Die Spannung die zwischen uns war wurde unerträglich für mich daher trat ich, mich abwendend, zurück. Mit den Händen in seine Richtung gestikulierend, unterstrich ich meine nonverbale Frage nach seinem hier sein. Was sollte all das Theater?

Als Antwort, streifte Holmes seine Jacke ab und erntete irritierte Blicke von mir. Als nächstes knöpfte er seine Weste auf, legte diese ebenfalls auf dem Boden ab und öffnete seinen Hemdkragen. Dann trat er einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Den Blick senkend überfiel mich die Erinnerung wieder. Die Erinnerung an diesen einen Abend, als wir vor seinem Zimmer standen und er seine Lippen auf meinen Nacken presste und ich mich in einer zärtlichen Umarmung wieder gefunden hatte. Hunderte Male hatte ich die Szene in meinem Kopf nachgespielt, hunderte Male hatte ich auf eine Wiederholung gehofft, die mir die Möglichkeit geben hätte, den Kuss einzufordern den ich mir so sehr wünschte.

Die Erkenntnis traf mich unvermittelt und fast etwas geschockt hob ich den Kopf. Als wenn Holmes meine Gedanken lesen konnte, leckte er kurz über seine Lippen und damit war es mit mir und meinem Anstand, den ich ohnehin schon halb mit dem Schlag verloren hatte, vorüber. Geschwind wie eine Schlange machte ich drei Schritte auf ihn zu, packte ihn an seinem offenen Hemd und drängte ihn Richtung Tür. Er hatte mühe nicht über seine Füße zu stolpern aber ich sorgte dafür, dass er mir nicht zu Boden fiel. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen knallte ich seinen Körper gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Es war ein dumpfer Schlag und ich konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass diese ein weiteres unangenehmes Gefühl auslöste. Ich wartete bis er die Augen wieder geöffnete hatte und mich ansah.

„Sie schulden mir einen Kuss,“ flüsterte ich heiser.

Ohne Rücksicht griff ich mit meinen Händen sein Gesicht, drückte seinen Körper mit meinem gegen die Wand und presste dann meine Lippen auf die Seinen. Zurückhaltung kannte ich in diesem Moment nicht, ich war übermächtig von Gier erfüllt. Meine Lippen umschlossen abwechselnd seine Ober und seine Unterlippe. Saugten gierig daran. Meine Zähne bissen sogar zu und meine Zunge nötigte Ihn seinen Mund zu öffnen und mir Zugang zu gewähren. Wir beide atmeten schwer und als ich meine Zunge förmlich in seinen Hals steckte um die seine zu suchen, spürte ich wie sehr ich das hier brauchte. Mir wurde aber auch bewusst, dass ich Holmes zwar völlig überrannte mit meiner Leidenschaft, er sich aber nicht wehrte. Seine Lippen kopierten meine Forderungen und seine Zunge vermischte sich bereitwillig mit der meinen.

Ich brach den Kuss und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Noch immer hatten meine Hände ihn im Klammergriff. Seine Wunde hatte wieder angefangen zu bluten und er drängte mit dem Kopf nach vorne, aber ich hielt ihn zurück.

„John,“ zischte er meinen Namen. Damit lösten sich meine Hände von seinem Gesicht und während ich ihn wieder leidenschaftlich begann zu küssen, zerrte ich rau und ungeduldig an seinem Hemd. Heute Nacht würde ich mir das nehmen, was er mir all die Zeit verweigert hatte.

Wir küssten uns bis wir beide nach Luft japsten. Sein Hemd hatte ich förmlich auseinander gerissen und zu Boden geworfen. Seine blanke Brust hob und senkte sich rasch.

„Ihnen ist klar, was Sie erwartet, oder? Das Sie für all den Schmerz zahlen werden, den Sie mir zugefügt haben und ich all das einfordern werde, was Sie mir verweigert haben,“ drückte ich seinen Kopf zur Seite und küsste ihn an genau der Stelle seines Nackens, an dem ich Ihn damals geküsste hatte.

Nur dieses Mal fordernder, rauer, leidenschaftlicher. Ich saugte die Haut zwischen meine Lippen und meine Zähne, knabberte, biss bis sich das Fleisch rot verfärbte. Holmes stöhnte unter dem berauschten Schmerz auf, während seine Hände sich in meine Hüfte krallten. Als ich mich löste konnte ich sehen wie die geplatzten Äderchen ihr Muster zogen. Ich hatte Holmes markiert, es würde Tage dauern, bis der blaue Fleck wieder verschwunden war, und ich hatte mich nicht darum geschert, dass der Fleck oberhalb seiner Hemdkragenlinie lag.

Als nächstes zerrte ich ihn förmlich von der Wand und schob ihn zum Bett bis er mit seinen Waden dagegen knallte und von alleine in die weichen Decken fiel. Bevor ich auf ihn niedersank, entledigte ich mich meines Hemdes und der Schuhe. Wieder küsste ich Ihn leidenschaftlich und spürte wie Holmes mich mit seinen Armen umschlang und mich an sich drückte. Ich war mittlerweile vollkommen von Lust und Leidenschaft hart geworden und stieß unter Stöhnen meine Härte gegen seine Mitte. Holmes hatte ebenfalls eine Erektion und allein der Gedanke daran jagte mir warme Schauer durch den Leib. 

Ich begann gierige Küsse über seine Brust zu streuen, nahm seine Nippel zwischen meine Lippen, saugte daran und drehte und piesackte sie mit meinen Fingern. Meine kleine Folter zeigte Wirkung und Holmes bäumte sich unter meinen Liebkosungen auf. Nicht genug für mich, so griff meine linke Hand an seine Mitte und begann schamlos und ohne Vorwarnung seine bedeckte Steifheit zu massieren. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihm und sein Oberkörper wand sich unter mir.

Ich konnte nicht sagen ob Holmes Erfahrung hatte. Er war nie an Intimität interessiert, was nicht hieß, dass er es nicht doch einmal ausprobiert hatte in seiner Jugend. Letztendlich war er auch nur ein Mann mit denselben Instinkten und wollüstigen Wünschen wie der Rest von uns. Doch es war mir egal, es war mir egal ob ich sein erster Mann war, ob ich seine erste sexuelle Erfahrung überhaupt war, er war mir egal. Genauso wie ich ihm all die Monate egal gewesen war. Holmes hatte gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde und er hätte nicht kommen müssen, nicht meinetwegen. Deshalb hatte ich weder Schuldgefühle, noch hatte ich vor meine Lust und Leidenschaft zu zügeln.

„John...,“ stöhnte Holmes und sah mich an. Sein Blick flackerte.

„Halten Sie den Mund!“ kommandierte ich und öffnete schnell seine Hose und zog sie in einem Zug von seinen Beinen. Obwohl ich ihm keine Sekunde Verschnaufpause gönnen wollte, hielt ich doch inne um seine steifes Geschlecht und seinen nackten Körper anzusehen. Zu bewundern, zu begehren. Meine restliche Kleidung hatte ich innerhalb weniger Sekunden von meinem heißgelaufenen Körper gestreift und mich wieder auf Ihn gelegt. Ohne große Umwege suchte mein Mund seine Mitte und fuhr mit festen Druck und Unterstützung meiner Hände seine gesamte Länge hinauf und hinunter. Unter gemurmelten Verwünschungen und Gottesanbetungen genoss ich seinen salzigen Geschmack und die Pracht seiner Erregung. Holmes Oberkörper wand sich noch immer, aber ich drückte Ihn mit einer Hand nieder und verstärkte meinen Druck bevor ich die Bewegungen beschleunigte.

An seinen hektischen Atemzügen konnte ich sehen, dass er kurz davor war zu kommen, aber dass wollte ich ihm nicht gönnen. Also hörte ich abrupt auf und ich fühlte wie Holmes in Verzweiflung fiel. Entsetzt und außer Atem sah er mich an. Holmes war ein Mann, der immer alles bekam was er wollte, aber hier nicht. Hier standen meine Wünsche im Vordergrund. Ich lächelte fast etwas bösartig und brachte mich neben Ihn, und schob meine Zunge in seinen Mund die er mit seiner umschloss und gierig daran saugte. Sein eigener Geschmack schien ihn um den Verstand zu bringen. Um zu vermeiden, dass er aus lauter Erregung und Gier sich selbst in die Hand nahm, Griff ich seine Hände und drückte sie über seinen Kopf in die Laken. Meine eigene Lust rieb ich an der Seite seines Beckens.

„Sie wissen warum Sie das hier verdient haben, nicht wahr? Sie wissen es!“ raunte ich in sein Ohr und er drehte den Kopf zu mir und nickte schnell. „Diese Freundschaft, hat Sie Ihnen je etwas bedeutet? Jemals?“

Er wollte mir antworten, aber ich schnitt Ihm das Wort ab. „-Sie haben mich alleine gelassen. Sie haben mich benutzt und ein mieses Spiel gespielt. Dabei konnte ich genau sehen, was in Ihnen an diesem Abend vor sich ging und auch viel später, als sie das Geschehen geflissentlich ignoriert haben. Ich konnte es in Ihren Augen sehen, ihr Verlangen! Wie oft hatte ich Sie um einen Standpunkt gebeten. Wie oft, Holmes?“ herrschte ich etwas lauter. „Aber das Einzige zu dem Sie in der Lage waren, war Schweigen, weil Ihnen der Anstand oder Ihr Ruf oder was auch immer wichtiger war als ich. Sie haben mich hängen lassen, Sie haben sich nicht einmal entscheiden können. Nicht für mich, nicht gegen mich. Stattdessen haben Sie nur dagesessen und mich leiden lassen. Haben Hoffnungen erst genährt und dann zerschlagen,“ ich hatte mich so in Rasche geredet, dass mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Holmes selbst sah mich betroffen an und ich konnte sehen, wie er meine Worte in sich aufnahm und wie sie Wirkung zeigten. „Mistkerl!“ zischte ich, lies von ihm ab und drehte mich auf den Rücken. Für den Moment war meine Lust verflogen.

„Jedes Wort, dass Sie sagten ist wahr,“ begann Holmes neben mir. „Das ich Sie verletzt habe, viel schlimmer wohl wissentlich verletzt habe. Dass ich mit Ihnen gespielt habe, dass ich von Ihren Hoffnungen wusste und dass ich mich nicht festlegen wollte aus Angst eine falsche Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich wollte Sie auf der einen Seite, und auf der anderen hatte ich Angst, dass ich mir das alles nur einbildete,“ er richtete sich auf und sah zu mir hinunter, aber ich blickte weg. „Ich kann Sie nicht bitten mir zu Verzeihen, dass steht mir nicht zu, ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe,“ er begann zaghaft meine Brust zu küssen und eine seiner Hände legte sich auf meinen Oberschenkel. Ich schluckte und ignorierte ihn noch immer. „Für Sie, John. Denn alles was Sie in meinen Augen gesehen haben, war wahr. Ich kann ohne Ihre Nähe nicht sein. Bitte gehen Sie nicht. Ich werde alles tun,“ er küsste seinen Weg hinunter zu meinem wieder etwas schlafferen Glied. „Alles.“

Seine Küsse und Handbewegungen fühlten sich für meinen vernachlässigten Körper an wie ein Wunder. Ich schloss die Augen ohne etwas zu seinen Worten zu sagen, und ließ Ihn vorerst im Unklaren. Als seine warmen, feuchten Lippen mich in den Mund nahmen, stöhnte ich auf. Sofort begann ich wieder hart zu werden. Seine Zunge zwirbelte um meinen Schaft und seine Hand massierte meine Weichteile. Schnell fand er einen Rhythmus und meine Hände vergruben sich in sein Haar und dirigierten Ihn. Meine Hüften zuckten und mit jedem Stoß sank ich noch etwas tiefer in Holmes Mund ein. Meine Leidenschaft und Wollust war neu entflammt. Um zu vermeiden, dass mein Orgasmus zu früh über mich hereinbrach, zog ich ihn zu meinen Lippen, begierig darauf mich selbst in seinem Mund zu schmecken. Mit einer flinken Handbewegung, drehte ich Holmes auf den Rücken und drückte wieder beide Arme von Ihm weg.

„Was wenn ich Sie nicht will?“ hauchte ich.

„Sie wollen mich und Sie wissen, dass ich Sie will, John,“ schnappte er nach meinen Lippen um mich küssen zu können. Ich beugte mich deshalb zu Ihm hinunter und wippte gleichzeitig meine Lenden gegen seine. Oh Gott, und wie ich Ihn wollte.

Meine rechte Hand wanderte hinunter zu seinen Oberschenkeln und drückte seine Beine etwas auseinander, dass ich dazwischen liegen konnte. Dann rutschte mein Finger zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch und suchte seinen Eingang. Ich gab ihm keine Möglichkeit sich vorzubereiten und führte sofort zwei Finger ein. Sein Becken beugte sich nach vorne und sein Oberkörper wurde steif. Ich wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass dieser Moment nicht der angenehmste war, was mir eine Mischung aus Schmerzens- und Lustgestöhne bestätigte. Erst langsam dann schneller bewegte ich die Finger in Ihm und erstickte jeden Laut von ihm mit einem innigen Kuss.

Als ich seine freie Hand auf meinem Hinterteil spürte und mich an sich drückte wusste ich was als nächstes zu tun war. Meine Finger glitten aus Ihm heraus, griffen nach eine der Ölflaschen auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett und ich kippte nicht viel aber genug über meine Hände um Holmes nicht ernsthaft zu verletzen. Das Öl massierte ich mir über mein Glied.  
Ich nahm mich selbst in die Hand und lancierte mich an seine Öffnung. Bevor ich in Ihn eindrang suchte ich Blickkontakt. Schwer atmend sah er mich an, er hatte eindeutig etwas Angst, es musste sein erstes Mal sein. Ich zögerte deshalb.

„Alles,“ wiederholte Holmes eindringlich und griff nach meinen Oberarmen um mich zu sich zu ziehen. Druckvoll begann ich mit der Spitze in Ihn einzudringen. Er war eng und das erregte mich und trieb meine Lust auf einen Gipfel den ich schon lange nicht mehr bestiegen hatte. Als ich ein paar Zentimeter eingedrungen war, führte ich leichte Stoßbewegungen aus, weil ich wusste, dass Holmes Nervenenden dadurch noch mehr gereizt wurden und er in dem Moment in dem ich ganz in Ihn dringen würde, ein noch intensiveres Gefühl haben würde. Ein intensiveres Gefühl der Lust aber auch der Schmerzen, sollte er welche haben.

Holmes bäumte sich immer wieder leicht auf und seine Hüfte zuckte nach vorne, ich wusste welches Gefühl in ihm war. Das Verlangen genommen zu werden, gefüllt zu werden, kostete es was es wollte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und als ich aus ihm heraus glitt und an seinem Muskel inne hielt flogen seine Lieder auf und blickten mich fragend an. Das war es was ich wollte, und so schob ich meinen Schaft mit einer festen Bewegung in ihn, beugte mich gleichzeitig nach vorne, meine Arme umschlangen seinen bebenden Oberkörper fest und meine Lippen suchten seinen Mund. Holmes Aufschrei erstickte in meinem gierigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Die Enge die mich umfing raubte mir kurz das klare Denkvermögen, und meine Finger krallten sich in Holmes Seiten. Als ich begann mich in ihm zu bewegen, löste ich meinen Griff etwas um ihn nicht zu ersticken und vergrub meinen Mund in seinem Nacken. Er ächzte und stöhnte unter meinen immer heftig werdenden Stößen. In meiner vollen Länge glitt ich hinein und hinaus.

Ich hatte bereits mit Männern geschlafen und mit Frauen aber noch nie hatte ich so mit jemanden geschlafen. So eigennützig und gierig und wollüstig. Das war nicht meine Art, war ich doch wie im wahren Leben stets aufmerksam und zärtlich. Natürlich auch etwas rauer, was der Akt manchmal mit sich bringt, aber was ich hier Holmes antat, war hart an der Grenze, dass wusste ich, aber hatte er mich nicht soweit gebracht, so weit getrieben? Hatte er nicht, dass was ich war, was ich geworden war, über all die Monate herangezogen und genährt mit seiner Art und Weise? Das waren die Gedanken die mich durchfluteten als ich Holmes zu dem meinen machte. Ihn mir nahm und meine Leidenschaft freien Lauf lies. Noch nie hatte ich jemanden so begehrt und gewollt.

„John! J-john!“ unter meinen Stößen überwältigte Holmes sein Orgasmus und sein weißer Saft spritze zwischen uns. Auch ich war nah an meinem Höhepunkt und erhöhte noch einmal das Tempo. Holmes schnaufte unter meinen Hieben, versuchte meinem Rhythmus mit seinem Becken zu folgen und war gleichzeitig noch völlig benommen von seinem Ausbruch.

Ein letzter tiefer Stoß und ich kam, mein Kopf flog nach hinten und ich stöhnte lange und laut in den Raum.  
Meine Stirn sank kraftlos auf Holmes Brust. Tief Luft holend verweilte ich eine Weile so. Erst als ich Hände an meiner Seite spürte, hob ich den Kopf und rollte mich erschöpft zur Seite. Ich war völlig verschwitzt und blickte konsterniert an die Decke, ohne auch nur einmal nach Holmes zu sehen, geschweige denn nach ihm zu tasten. Ich konnte einfach nicht.

„John?“ hörte ich ihn fragen, und mein Kopf zuckte nur kurz in seine Richtung ehe ich mich aufrichtete und an die Kante setzte. Die Bewegung der Matratze verriet mir, dass er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete und sich neben mich setzte. Gerade als er wieder etwas sagen wollte, hob ich die Hand. Für ein paar Sekunden schloss ich die Augen und drehte mich dann zu ihm um ihn anzusehen.

Seine Haare waren zerzaust, seine Lippen von mir wund geküsst und in zartes rot getaucht, seine Wunde blutete immer noch etwas und seine Augen glühten genau wie sein Körper. Ich liebte Ihn, aber genau das war das Problem. Ich liebte Ihn und hatte etwas getan, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen.

Bevor ich schwach wurde und mich nach vorne lehnte um ihn zu küssen, stand ich schnell auf. Ohne mich im Bad zu erfrischen begann ich mich anzuziehen.

„Was...?“ stand Holmes ebenfalls auf und trat zu mir. Ihn so nackt und verletzlich zu sehen, machte mich nervös, so griff ich schnell nach einem der Bademantel und hielt ihm den Stoff hin.

„Ich werde im Laufe der Woche meine Sachen holen, solange schlafe ich in meiner Praxis,“ sagte ich nur.

„Ich verstehe nicht,“ runzelte er die Stirn.

„Ich ziehe aus, Holmes,“ das zu sagen brach mir das Herz.

„John!“ entfuhr es ihm und ich wollte dabei auf die Knie fallen und ihn dabei umarmen, aber ich wusste, dass es dafür nun zu spät war. „Warum? Ich dachte...“

„Sie dachten, dass hier würde alles wieder in Ordnung bringen? Sie kommen hier her und bieten sich mir an?“

Die Worte trafen ihn, dass konnte ich an einem kurzen Zucken seiner Mundwinkel sehen. „Ich bin gekommen, weil es mir Leid tat. Weil ich Sie daran hindern wollte, die Baker Street zu verlassen. Viel mehr noch, weil ich Sie liebe.“

Ich musste die Augen schließen, weil mich sein Geständnis so mitnahm. „Und ich liebe Sie.“

„Warum also ausziehen?“

„Weil Sie etwas aus mir gemacht haben was ich nicht bin,“ antworte ich aufgewühlt. „Sehen Sie denn nicht was geschehen ist? Ich habe Sie benutzt um meine Wut und meine Verzweiflung an Ihnen auszulassen. Ich war rau, zu Weilen aggressiv und geschlagen habe ich Sie auch.“

„All die Monate war ich selbstsüchtig und schrecklich zu Ihnen, also habe ich es doch verdient? Das haben Sie selbst gesagt und ich war bereit die Konsequenzen meiner Art zu tragen.“

Nach Worten suchend, stemme ich die Hände in meine Seiten. Dann lächle ich und trete einen Schritt näher. „Was Sie verdient haben, mag vielleicht die Ohrfeige gewesen sein, alles andere war ein Akt der nicht von Liebe zeugen kann! Und doch, ist es das Produkt, das Sie in den letzten Monaten erschaffen haben. Sie haben aus mir einen mit Wut erfüllten und von Liebe verzweifelten Mann gemacht, grob und unachtsam, roh und gleichgültig. Aber das bin ich nicht! Deswegen, haben Sie mich nie als Ihren Gefährten und Biografen gewählt, sondern weil ich bedacht und fürsorglich bin, weil ich aufmerksam und eine milde Persönlichkeit bin,“ fast fertig angekleidet, ging ich ins Bad und holte von dort meine Oberbekleidung. Als ich zurück kam, stand Holmes noch immer da und kämpfte mit sich und seinen Gefühlen. Ich warf meinen Mantel über und griff nach meinen Schal, dabei fiel mein Blick auf Holmes Hals und ich konnte mich entsinnen, dass er keinen Schal dabei hatte.

„Die Konsequenzen Ihrer Art, ist das hier. Das ich die Baker Street vorerst verlassen werde.“

„Was bedeutet vorerst?“

„Das ich Zeit brauche,“ mehr konnte ich dazu nicht sagen. Weder wie lange, noch für was genau, nur das ich sie brauchen würde.  
Ich ging zu ihm und drückte Ihm meinen Schal in die warmen, weichen Hände. „Hier, Sie werden Ihn benötigen, für das Mahl an Ihrem Hals. Es ist wohl besser, Sie sieht keiner damit. Kühlen Sie den Fleck, dann heilt er schneller,“ lächelte ich kurz und wendete mich dann zum gehen.

„Gibt es irgendetwas was ich tun kann?“ hielt er mich auf.

Ein letztes Mal drehe ich mich um, damit ich mir sein Gesicht noch einmal einprägen kann. Ahne ich doch, dass wir uns lange nicht wieder sehen werden. „Nein,“ damit bin ich durch die Tür. Gebrochener als je zuvor.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In der letzten Szene dieses Kapitels wechsle ich den Erzählstil von der Vergangenheitsform in die Gegenwartsform. Beim schreiben ist mir das unterbewusst passiert und bei der Kontrolle empfand ich es dann für die Szene besser. Sollte dies ein grammatikalischer Fauxpas sein, möge man mir verzeihen, ich bezeichne das jetzt mal als künstlerische Freiheit.

  
Ziemlich schnell hatte ich eine neue Bleibe gefunden. Ein kleines Zimmer in der Nähe meiner Praxis, mit einer netten Haushälterin. Noch am selben Tag schickte ich ein Telegramm an Mrs. Hudson, dass Sie bitte meine Sachen schicken solle, was sie auch tat.  
Ich war froh, dass sie mich kurz darauf in meiner Praxis besuchte und ich drückte ihr mein größtes Bedauern darüber aus, dass ich ausgezogen war. Obwohl weder Holmes noch ich dazu Stellung bezogen hatte und Mrs. Hudson uns auch nie wirklich dazu gefragt hatte, wusste Sie natürlich, dass der Grund nur ein persönlicher zwischen mir und Holmes sein konnte.   
  
Natürlich fragte ich nach ihm und was ich erfuhr machte mich nicht sehr glücklich. Er hatte das Haus nicht mehr verlassen, verweigerte so gut wie jedes Essen was sie ihm vorsetzte und hatte sich sogar geweigert Lestrade in einem Fall zu assistieren. In anderen Worten, Holmes war in eine seiner tiefschwarzen Launen verfallen.  
  
Ich schaffte es, Mrs. Hudson ein paar aufmunternde Worte mit auf den Weg zu geben und das sich Holmes sicher bald auf den Weg der Besserung befinden würde. Hatte er sich doch immer wieder aus seinen schwarzen Löchern herausgearbeitet. Bald würde mein Auszug für ihn nur noch eine Lappalie sein und ein neuer Fall würde ihn voll und ganz einnehmen. Zumindest war das meine gute Hoffnung.   
  
Mit diesem Glauben begann für mich ein neuer Abschnitt. Ich arbeitete viel und versuchte Sherlock Holmes und die gemeinsam Nacht an den Rand meines Verstandes zu drängen. Was nicht immer funktionierte. Um meine Gedanken zu ordnen, unternahm ich vor allem abends lange Spaziergänge, führte weiterhin meine inneren Monologe und versuchte mein damaliges Verhalten psychologisch zu analysieren und danach wieder ich selbst zu werden. In der ganzen Zeit hörte ich kein Wort von Holmes, ich vermied es die Baker Street zu kreuzen und versuchte nicht all zu aufmerksam die Zeitungen zu lesen und es schien mir zu gelingen Holmes zu vergessen. Immer noch unsicher ob ich dies überhaupt wollte. So vergingen vier Monate, dann erreichte mich ein Telegramm von Mrs. Hudson in dem sie mich eindringlich bat in die Baker Street zu kommen. Sie fürchtete um Holmes und ich wusste, dass dies nur schlimmes heißen konnte.   
  
So kehrte ich ohne zu zögern nach langer Abwesendheit nach 221b zurück.   
  
„Doktor Watson, ich bin so froh, dass Sie hier sind!“  
  
„Was ist mit Holmes, ist er krank?“  
  
„Viel schlimmer, Doktor. Es ist das schreckliche Kokain,“ erklärte Sie mir unter Tränen.   
  
Am Fuß der Treppe verharrte ich als ich begriff was wohl geschehen war. Holmes hatte zurück zum Kokain gefunden und ich wusste wer der Grund dazu gewesen war. Ich.  
  
Das Zimmer roch als hätte es seit Tagen keine Frischluft mehr erhalten, Papiere lagen wild verstreut auf dem Boden und Tabak war über den Teppich gekippt. In den schlimmsten Zeiten in denen ich noch hier gewohnt hatte, hatte es nicht so grauenhaft ausgesehen.   
  
Holmes fand ich apathisch in seinem Bett liegend, die Kokainspritze daneben. Er sah fürchterlich aus. Unrasiert, abgemagert und in seinen glasigen Augen war unendliche Traurigkeit zu erkennen. Sein Anblick traf mich wie ein harter Schlag und ich konnte fühlen wie ich innerlich zusammenfiel, wie ein Kartenturm.   
  
„Holmes?“  
  
„Mh,“ ich war mir nicht sicher ob er begriff wer ich war.   
  
„Wissen Sie wer ich bin?“ darauf erhielt ich keine Antwort und auch auf keine andere Frage. Erst als ich meinen Schal, den ich Ihn damals gelassen hatte, in seinem Bett entdeckte und danach greifen wollte, kehrte etwas Leben zurück in meinen alten Freund.   
  
„Unterstehen Sie sich! Das gehört Ihnen nicht. Ich muss darauf aufpassen und Sie werden es mir nicht stehlen!“ eindeutig litt Holmes an Wahnvorstellungen, aber mir wurde bewusst, dass er den Schal verteidigte, weil er mir gehörte.   
  
Lange betrachtete ich ihn und mir wurde klar, was geschehen war, was mit mir geschehen war und was ich ihm angetan hatte.   
Ich öffnete das Fenster, lies Luft und Licht herein, griff seine Drogen und überreichte alles Mrs. Hudson. Ich wies sie an, ihn stärker als je zuvor zu kontrollieren. Sie solle die Schlüssel der Türen entfernen und wenn nötig die Türen ausbauen lassen, und unter keinen Umständen durfte Sie zulassen, dass er weiterhin dem Kokain nachhing.   
  
„Sie wissen er wird nicht auf mich hören, Doktor.“  
  
„Doch das wird er,“ ich griff mir einen Briefbogen und Umschlag und begann ein paar Worte darauf zu schreiben.  
  
>>Wenn Ihnen unsere Freundschaft noch etwas bedeutet, so flehe ich Sie an, sich von Ihren Drogen abzuwenden. Nur dann sehe ich eine Möglichkeit in die Baker Street zurück zu kommen. Sie so zu sehen bricht mir das Herz. Und seien Sie sich gewiss, meine Gefühle für Sie sind stets und immer ungebrochen. – Ihr John Watson <<  
  
Ich verschloss den Umschlag und wies Mrs. Hudson an, ihn Holmes zu geben sobald er wieder etwas klarer war. Er würde – so war ich mir sicher – seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen. Für jeden anderen Notfall stand ich natürlich zur Verfügung.   
  
An diesem Tag fand ich den Weg nicht nach Hause in mein Appartement, ich war aufgewühlt und von dem Bild was sich mir in meinen alten Räumlichkeiten geboten hatte schwer getroffen. Ich hatte Holmes mit Schweigen gestraft und Ihn alleine zurückgelassen. Sicherlich, er war ein erwachsener Mann, der seine eigenen Entscheidungen traf, und doch fühlte ich mich schuldig. War ich doch derjenige welcher, der in der Zeit davor stets Gespräche und Kommunikation untereinander gefordert hatte. Mein Weg führte mich in das mir nun bekannte Establishment zurück, dass ich seit der Nacht mit Holmes nicht mehr besucht hatte.   
  
Der Besitzer benötigte einige Sekunden, ehe er mich wieder erkannte.   
  
„Ich hatte schon geglaubt, dass Sie das letzte Mal von unserem Service enttäuscht waren. Schön, dass es scheinbar nicht so ist,“ ließ er mich herein.  
  
Da ich dieses Mal genau wusste was ich wollte, zögerte ich nicht lange. „Arbeitet Alexander noch hier?“  
  
„Oh ja.“  
  
„Ist er heute Abend frei? Ich würde Ihn gerne kennen lernen.“  
  
„Sehr gerne, wollen Sie wieder sofort auf das Zimmer?“  
  
„Ja, bitte. Könnte ich dasselbe Zimmer haben wie das letzte Mal?“  
  
„Kein Problem,“ er führte mich hinauf, lies mich in das Zimmer und erklärte mir dann, dass er Alexander schicken würde. Da ich davon ausging, dass es auch dieses Mal ein paar Minuten dauern würde, nahm ich mir die Zeit mein Gesicht zu waschen und meine Jacke und Weste abzulegen. Ich löste mir die Krawatte und sah mich dann im Zimmer um. Die Laken hatten eine andere Farbe, aber ansonsten sah alles aus wie vor vier Monaten.   
  
Als es an der Tür klopfte trat ich forsch heran und öffnete. Davor stand ein Mann, ein paar Jahre jünger als ich. Er war schön, von gerader und hoher Statur. Während er eintrat begutachtete ich ihn genauer. An seinen Gesichtszügen konnte ich sehen, dass er Engländer war, aber seine Haut war dafür ein paar Nuancen zu dunkel. Ich vermutete den Einfluss von Spaniern in seiner Erblinie, allerdings passten dazu sein blondes zurückgekämmtes Haar und die hellgrünen Augen nicht. Je länger ich ihn ansah, desto mehr wurde mir eine Ähnlichkeit mit Holmes bewusst.   
  
Erwartungsvoll sahen mich seine aufmerksamen Augen an, er wirkte sanft und doch bestimmend. So wie er aussah, konnte er sich seine Kunden sicherlich aussuchen.   
  
„Alexander?“  
  
„Ja,“ antwortet mir eine warme Stimme, aber es war kein Vergleich zu dem warmen Bariton den ich von Holmes her gewöhnt war.  
  
„Ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten,“ begann ich und erklärte ihm genau was ich von ihm wollte. Angefangen bei dem blauen Fleck den er mir oberhalb meiner Hemdkragenlinie verpassen sollte, endend mit dem wortlosen gehen nachdem er mich rau und ohne Rücksicht genommen hatte. Er hörte mir aufmerksam zu und sicher war ich nicht der erste Kunde, der spezielle Wünsche äußerte, aber ich vermutete, dass die meisten Männer Ihn dominieren wollten und nicht umgekehrt. Nach ein paar Bedenksekunden nickte er, verweigerte mir aber die Ohrfeige.   
  
All meinen anderen Wünschen kam er ohne weitere Nachfragen nach. Als er mir die Kleidung vom Körper gezogen hatte und dabei war in mich einzudringen zögerte er kurz und erkundigte sich ob ich das wirklich wollte, nach einem schnellen nicken drang er ein und brachte uns beide bis zum Höhepunkt. Danach nahm er das Geld, und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.   
  
Ich lag bestimmt noch eine Stunde auf dem Bett und starrte ins Nichts. Mein Körper schmerzte und ich wusste, ich würde zwei Tage nicht richtig sitzen können, aber es war mir egal. Den Abend nachzuempfinden war für mich und meine Psyche wichtig gewesen. Erst jetzt, so wusste ich, konnte ich endlich gerade aus weitergehen ohne ständig zurückblicken zu müssen.   
  
Um mir weitere Erholung zu gönnen und um mir endlich klar zu werden ob ich in die Baker Street und zu Sherlock Holmes zurückkehren wollte, verordnete ich mir selbst einen Urlaub auf dem Land. Ich schloss meine Praxis und reiste vier Wochen zum Fischen, Wandern und für etwas Müßiggang in ein nettes Hotel auf dem Land vor den Toren Londons.   
  
Die Frische Luft tat mir gut und beim stundenlangen Wandern und Fischen schöpfte ich neue seelische Kraft. Ich schrieb an Mrs. Hudson und auch an Holmes ein paar kurze Worte per Telegramm um Beide wissen zu lassen wo ich zu finden war, sollte etwas passieren. Eine Antwort erhielt ich nicht, was mich allerdings nicht betrübte, ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dies wurde vor allem dadurch bestätigt, als ich gegen Mitte meines Urlaubs in der Zeitung blätterte und einen Artikel über einen aufgeklärten Mord fand der davon berichtete wie Sherlock Holmes die Beamten des Scotland Yard auf die richtige Spur gelenkt hatte. Zu Wissen, dass Holmes nun wieder seiner alten Profession nachging entlockte mir ein zufriedenes Lächeln.   
  
Die vier Wochen vergingen für mich wie im Flug und gut erholt bestieg ich an einem Samstagnachmittag den Zug zurück nach London. Die Fahrt dauerte etwas zwei Stunden und als ich aus dem Fenster die ersten Umrisse Londons erkennen konnte, macht mein Herz einen Sprung. Man kann über diese Stadt sagen was man will, aber London ist und bleibt meine geliebte Heimat. Ich konnte allerdings nicht leugnen, dass ich wusste, wenn sie beherbergte, den Mann, für den mein Herz noch immer schlug und der mir mittlerweile sehr fehlte.   
  
So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ich eine Kutsche bestieg und dem Fahrer nicht meine eigentliche Adresse nannte, sondern die der Baker Street.  
Was mich erwarten würde, konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich hatte nichts vorbereitet, hatte keine Idee was ich zu Holmes sagen würde, geschweige denn, ob er überhaupt zuhause war. Es wäre nicht verwunderlich gewesen, wenn er in einem Fall unterwegs wäre oder mich aufgrund dessen abweisen würde. Ich machte mich auf alles gefasst.   
  
Gerade als ich die Kutsche verlies und der Fahrer mein Gepäck ablud, verlies Mrs. Hudson das Haus. Überrascht und freudig begrüßte sie mich, leider war sie auf dem Weg zu einer Bekannten und ein paar Besorgungen musste sie auch erledigen, aber – oh Glück – Mister Holmes sei zugegen und ich könne ruhig hinauf gehen. Er hätte sich sehr erfreut über mein Telegramm aus dem Urlaub gezeigt.   
  
Mein Gepäck stellte ich in den Eingangsbereich und ging langsam die Treppen hinauf, nur mit meiner Arzttasche bewaffnet. Ich fühlte mich so sicherer, hatte etwas in der Hand und zur Not eine gute Ausrede. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals als ich vor der Tür meiner alten Räume stand. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und ich hatte fast Angst zu klopfen. Gerade als ich die Hand ans Holz führen wollte schallte es von innen; „jetzt kommen Sie schon rein, Watson!“  
  
Holmes hatte meine Schritte gehört und wahrscheinlich auch das Gespräch das ich mit Mrs. Hudson vor der Tür geführt hatte. Erleichtert trat ich ein.   
  
Holmes stand am Kamin, rauchend, eine Hand in der Hosentasche, die andere an seinen Lippen um das Nikotin zu inhalieren. Er sog schnell daran und es war ein Indiz für mich, dass er genauso nervös war wie ich. Ein Schmunzeln ging über seine Lippen und mit einer Geste erlaubte er mir, meine Sachen und meinen Mantel abzulegen.   
  
„Sie sehen gut aus, Holmes,“ nickte ich ihm anerkennend zu. Er wirkte wesentlich frischer als vor vier Wochen, sein Gewicht hatte sich normalisiert, sein Gesicht war glatt rasiert und seine Augen leuchteten wieder lebendig.   
  
Verlegen zuckte er die Schultern und warf die Zigarette ins Feuer. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, mein guter Watson. Die vier Wochen auf dem Land haben Ihnen gut getan.“  
  
Zaghaft trat ich einen Schritt näher, „die frische Luft hätte Sie sicherlich umgebracht.“   
  
Das entlockte ihm ein bellendes Lachen, „das hätte es!“   
  
Ein paar Momente standen wir uns so gegenüber, zwei Meter trennten uns vielleicht, sahen uns an, ließen die vergangen Monate vor unserem geistigen Augen Reveau passieren, aber vor allem spürten wir Beide was uns all die Zeit gefehlt hatte.   
  
Ich trat zu ihm und sank auf die Knie. Sehnsüchtig blickte ich zu ihm hoch und hoffte inständig er würde mich nicht abweisen. Ohne auch nur einen Wimpernschlag zu zögern stand er bei mir und ich schlang meine Arme um seine Hüften und drückte mich an ihn, seine Hände wühlten durch meine Haare und meinen Nacken und ich konnte ein leises Schluchzen nicht zurückhalten. „Ich...“  
  
Holmes sank zu mir auf die Knie und nahm mein Gesicht zärtlich in seine Hände, „sagen Sie nichts, John. Lass uns nur noch in die Zukunft blicken,“ begann er meine Tränen von meinen Wangen zu küssen.   
  
„Sherlock,“ flüsterte ich seinen Namen und suchte seine Lippen. Die Lippen die ich so sehr begehrte und die mir so sehr gefehlt hatten. Zaghaft und liebvoll küsste ich ihn, ohne Hast und ohne mehr als diesen unschuldigen Kuss von ihm zu wollen. Küsste seine Kinnlinie, hinauf zu seinen Ohren, kraulte seinen Nacken und hauchte; „Ich will ohne dich nicht sein.“  
  
Als Antwort suchte er meine Lippen und liebkoste sie. Saugte innig an meiner Oberlippe, neckte die Haut mit einem kurzen Lecken seiner Zunge, bat um einlass und ich öffnete meinen Mund ohne selbst zu fordern. Sein Kuss wurde wollender, blieb aber weiterhin zärtlich und ohne Eile, seine Zunge rieb kurz an meinen Zähnen und meine eigene Zunge schoss nach vorne um seine nasse Spitze zu berühren. Meine Hände drückten ihn näher an mich heran und ich konnte seine Hände durch meine Haare streifen fühlen. Unser Kuss wurde inniger und leidenschaftlicher, fast gierig, war doch die Zeit in der wir uns nicht gesehen und gefühlt hatten so unerträglich lange gewesen. Ohne nachzudenken, begann ich seine Weste aufzuknöpfen und Sie ihm vom Hemd zu streifen, als ich mich zur Ruhe rief und inne hielt.    
  
Sherlock blickte mich fragend an ehe ihm klar wurde, dass es Skrupel war der mich zurückhielt. Scheu, ängstlich, dass ich ihn überrennen und seine Gefühle verletzten könnte. Lächelnd streichelte er meine Wange, küsste meinen Mund. „Bitte. Du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue, du weißt was ich möchte.“   
  
Zögernd blicke ich ihm lange in die Augen. Ja, ich wusste was er wollte und ich wusste was ich wollte, aber ich hatte noch immer Angst vor mir selbst. Auch darum wusste er und küsste mich intensiv, streift dabei meine Jacke und Weste von meinen Schultern und begann dann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.   
  
„Warte,“ löste ich mich von ihm und lief schnell zu den Türen um diese zu verriegeln. Holmes lächelte amüsiert und hatte sich seitlich auf den Boden gelegt. Sein halboffenes Hemd zeigte seine helle Brust und ich spürte die Erregung durch meinen Körper fliesen.   
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie attraktiv du bist?“ legte ich mich hinter ihn, fuhr mit meiner Hand in sein Hemd hinein und küsste seinen Hals.   
  
„Oh, das höre ich ständig,“ legte er seinen Kopf nach hinten auf meine Schulter und gewährte mir so mehr Platz für meine Liebkosungen.   
  
„Von wem!“ biss ich spielerisch in seinen Nacken und begann ihm das Hemd auszuziehen.   
  
Der Länge nach presste ich mich an ihn und er konnte meine anschwellende Erregung spüren. Ich drehte Ihn auf den Rücken, begann von seinem Hals an hinunter zu seiner Brust meine Küsse zu platzieren.   
  
Zeit spielt dabei keine Rolle, jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut will ich mit meinen Händen erkunden, will ihn fühlen lassen, was er mir bedeutet. Meine Zunge lasse ich über seine harten Brustwarzen wandern. Sauge daran, lege einen feuchten Film darüber um mit meinem Atem seinen ganzen Körper zum erschaudern zu bringen.  
  
Währenddessen ziehe ich mir selbst mein Hemd aus und Holmes Hände suchen sehnsüchtig nach meiner Haut. Seine langen Finger kneten meine Schultern, graben sich in meine Oberarme und kratzen sanft über meinen Rücken.   
  
An seinem Becken angekommen, fahre ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen den Bund seiner Hose entlang, fahre über seine empfindlichen Leisten und kann seine Scham zwischen meinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Die Beule in seiner Hose verrät mir seine Erregung und so befreie ich Ihn von dem Stoff und auch mich selbst.   
  
Wir sind nun beide nackt und ich lege mich wieder hinter ihn und lasse meine Hände zärtlich über seinen ganzen Körper wandern. Seine Brust, den Bauch, beginne seinen Po zu kneten, während meine andere Hand ganz langsam Besitz von seiner Männlichkeit ergreift. Leises Ächzen und Aufstöhnen von ihm lassen meine eigene Lust immer härter werden. Mein Mund küsst seinen Hals und sucht immer und immer wieder seine Lippen.   
  
Holmes Hände greifen hinter sich und suchen meine Erektion und er beginnt langsam und ohne Druck meine Vorhaut auf und ab zu bewegen. So liegen wir eine unendliche Weile, stimulieren uns gegenseitig mit unseren Händen, küssen uns in Leidenschaft, genießen die Berührung des jeweils anderen und schmecken uns gegenseitig.   
Mein ganzer Körper zittert vor Lust und auch Holmes Atem verrät, dass das Gefühl in ihm einen Schritt weiterzugehen nun beinahe unerträglich ist. Seine Hand entlässt mich wieder und er drückt seinen Po an mein Geschlecht. Wieder küsse ich ihn tief und innig und flüstere „warte,“ bevor ich aufstehe und zu meiner Arzttasche greife in der ich eine Dose mit Creme habe.   
  
Zittrig öffne ich sie, bedecke zwei meiner Finger mit der durchsichtigen Masse und schiebe diese dann zwischen seine Pobacken an seinen Eingang und beginne vorsichtig diesen zu stimulieren. Er stöhnt und zuckt unter meiner Berührung, er wirkt entspannt und will mehr, so schiebe ich einen meiner Finger in ihn und massiere dabei gleichzeitig seinen Schaft. Als ich den zweiten Finger langsam einführe, versteift er sich kurz und ich halte schnell inne, damit er sich an mich gewöhnen kann, aber sofort presst er gegen mich und so gleiten meine Finger unter einem lauten Jauchzen in ihn.   
  
„Oh Gott, John, nimm mich!“ stottert er, aber ich will nichts überstürzen, lasse mir und ihm Zeit bis ich das Gefühl habe er ist bereit für mich.   
Nach langen Küssen tunke ich nochmals meine Finger in das Gefäß um meine Länge mit ausreichend Gleitmittel zu umspielen. Mit sanftem Druck drücke ich meine Hüfte gegen seine Mitte und dringe Millimeter für Millimeter in ihn ein. Er ächzt kurz und ich kann erkennen, dass es ihn schmerz.   
  
„Hör nicht auf,“ schnauft er schnell und drückt meinen Po nach vorne und seine Hüfte nach hinten.   
Während ich mich weiter in ihn schiebe streichle ich seine Brust und sein Gesicht. Er nutzt dies um meine Finger in seinen Mund zu nehmen und genüsslich daran zu saugen. Ich knabbere an seinem Ohr und flüstere ihm Versprechen und Liebesbotschaften ins Gehör und als ich ihn komplett ausfülle halte ich inne um den Moment einfach zu genießen, er ist eng und ich muss chemische Begriffe in meinem Kopf aufzählen um mich von meinem Höhepunkt abzulenken.   
  
Ihn nur so zu fühlen, ihn mit meinen Händen zu verwöhnen und zu küssen – Gott weiß ich könnte den Rest meines Lebens so verbringen. Da spüre ich wie Holmes seine Muskeln anspannt und ich zucke förmlich auf, er lacht in meinen Mund hinein und zum Ausgleich zwirble ich einen seiner Nippel. Er macht es noch ein paar Mal und so beginne ich mit langsamen Stoßbewegungen.

  
Holmes bringt seinen Oberkörper unter lustvollem Stöhnen nach vorne und sein Becken mehr nach hinten, so kann ich noch tiefer in ihn eindringen. Eine meiner Hände streichelt wieder und wieder seine Wirbelsäule auf und ab. Vom Haaransatz bis hinunter zu seinem Steif wo alle Nervenenden zusammenlaufen, ich kann die Muskeln unter seiner Haut zucken sehen. Meine andere Hand massiert weiterhin seine Erektion. Obwohl ich spüre, dass Holmes gerne ein schnelleres Tempo hätte, bleibe ich betont langsam, ziehe seinen Körper wieder an mich weil ich seine Lippen spüren möchte.   
Lange liegen wir da, geben uns unserem lustvollen, süßen Liebesspiel hin. Ich gebe mir alle Mühe um Holmes meine Liebe zu zeigen und meine Wertschätzung für ihn und seinen Körper.

  
Als ich spüre, dass er bald kommt, flüstere ich, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten soll, dass er sich gehen lassen soll. Das ich ihn kommen sehen will und werde etwas schneller und intensiver in meinen Bewegungen und meiner Massage. Durch die Langsamkeit der wir uns lange Minuten hingegeben haben, genügen drei, vier schnelle Bewegungen und sein Höhepunkt bricht über ihn her wie ein warmes Wellenbad. Seine Hüfte zuckt nach vorne und sein warmer Samen läuft mir über die Hand.

  
Als er wieder zu Atem kommt und die Augen aufschlägt, löse ich mich von ihm, greife nach meinem Hemd und wische mich etwas sauber. Noch immer hart, habe ich meinen Orgasmus zurückgestellt, es war mir wichtiger ihn kommen zu lassen. Sofort erkennt er meine ungestillte Lust, drückt mich auf den Boden und umschließt meinen Mund mit seinem. Seine Lippen beginnen fordernd an meiner Zunge zu saugen und seine Hände massieren meine mittlerweile sehr angespannte Länge. Es dauert auch bei mir nicht lange, dann komme ich unter Stottern und Zucken. Mein Oberkörper bäumt sich auf und meine Hände pressen sich an Holmes schmalen Körper. „Sherlock!“  
  
Dieser grinst gegen meine Lippen und ich erwidere seine Freude indem ich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn streichle und seine Lippen küsse.   
  
„Komm,“ nimmt er mich an die Hand und zieht mich vom Boden. „Lass uns in mein Bett gehen, hier holen wir uns nur eine Erkältung oder einen steifen Hals.“  
  
Willenlos folge ich ihm, krieche zuerst ins Bett und Holmes legt sich vor mich mit seinen Rücken an meinen Bauch. Wir reden nicht mehr, es muss nichts mehr gesagt werden, ich streichle nur noch seinen Rücken und seine Seite bis mich die Kräfte verlassen und ich mit Sherlock Holmes im Arm einschlafe.


	6. Epilog

Nach diesem Tag zog ich nicht sofort wieder in die Baker Street. Stattdessen stattete ich Holmes regelmäßige Besuche nach meinem Dienst ab oder er kam zu mir in die Praxis, nachdem meine Sprechstunden offiziell vorüber waren.

Wir plauderten über den Tag, unternahmen gemeinsame Spaziergänger und gaben uns unserer Zuneigung hin, erkunden lange und ausgiebig unsere Körper bevor wir uns wieder trennen um uns am nächsten Tag sehnsüchtig wieder in die Arme schlossen.

Holmes begann mich wieder in Fälle einzubeziehen und wir genoßen es zusammen durch die Nacht zu streifen um neue Abenteuer zu erleben und Mysterien zu lösen.

Nach einem Monat zog ich zurück in die Baker Street. Die Vergangenheit war vergessen und wir blicken in die Zukunft.

Es hat lange gedauert den Weg, den wir nun gemeinsam gehen werden zu finden, viele Verwirrungen und Missverständnisse haben uns gemeinsame Zeit geraubt, aber wir können darüber hinwegsehen und jeden Morgen wenn ich in Holmes liebevolle Augen blicke, weiß ich, dass all die schlechten Zeiten dazu gehörten, damit wir die Guten wertschätzen können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für das Lesen. Über eine Review, Anmerkungen und Kritik würde ich mich freuen. Wer keine Zeit oder Lust hat, und die Geschichte doch gefallen hat ---> Kudos ?!


End file.
